The Perfect Way
by Lala Sharada
Summary: Wadi can definitely help Zak with those pants of his. *NO SMUT!*


**_A.N: _I finally finished watching Secret Saturdays, and this was the first thing that came to mind afterwards. I was actually a little surprised that no one had done this before. The idea of a married Zak and Wadi, with Wadi stealing his pants, it was much too tantalizing to resist! **

**Lol, and well, in my version, they are both virgins, kay? I really can't see Zak doing anything till marriage and well, Wadi wouldn't want to do anything with anyone but Zak, so that's how that goes. And this story contains NO SMUT, at all.  
**

**- Oh and I use some of Jason Walker's, _I Feel Like That_, at the end. I think it sums up this little story really well! : )**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Zak carried his beautiful bride in across the threshold of their home. Wadi had her arms wrapped around his neck, grinning widely up at him as if he was the center of her entire world.

Once he'd stepped into the foyer, he set her down with a happy sigh. "Welcome home, Wadi."

"Yes, it is so nice to finally be here with you, Zak," she said with a hint of a coy smile playing on her lips.

Smiling back at her, he stopped and simply drank her in for a moment, gently taking one of her hands in his. It had been a wild ride from the start. After they'd grown from children and into teens, Zak had finally asked her out. Looking back on the story now, Wadi always liked to argue that it was _she _that had finally asked him out.

But he knew better, maybe she had dropped a hint here and there, but _he_ was the one who'd finally voiced his feelings. Wadi had smiled gently at him after his confession and her next words would be ones Zak would never forget.

"About time," she giggled, before softly approaching him and stealing his lips in a whirlwind kiss.

That was five years ago, when they were sixteen. Now, both being twenty-one, Zak had popped the question to her four months prior on an extravagant dinner date in Paris. The wedding was over, and they had just come from the reception, having ridden in an obnoxiously graffitied airship, courtesy of the one and only Fiskerton Phantom and Drew. For Zak's eighteenth birthday, he and his father had built an airship together; it intending to be his birthday present. It was smaller than his parents, a little more compact, but perfect for a newlywed couple hoping to start a family soon.

But neither of them had truly gotten a moment alone together all day today, and so Zak took this opportunity to simply bask in the euphoric joy of having claimed the love of his life.

Now that the reception was over and they were home, they planned on sharing a quiet evening together and then in the morning would embark on a three week long honeymoon, visiting their most favorite spots around the globe.

Still holding his hand, Wadi led him into the living room, but she then let him go and sat down on the couch. "Oh, my feet are _killing _me," she complained, taking off her heels and rubbing her sore feet.

"Well, that's what happens when you dance as bad as Fisk."

"I do not dance badly!" she defended hotly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wadi, in dance lessons, you were always stepping on my feet. My toes were sore for days," he chuckled good-naturedly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You, Mr. Zackary Saturday, should learn to be nice to your _wife._"

Immediately Zak knelt down before her, "Oh . . . uh, here let me," he took one of her tanned feet in his hands and began to massage it.

"Much better, dear."

As Zak continued to massage her feet, Wadi couldn't help but admire her new husband. She let her eyes roam freely over him, noting just how much he had grown since they'd first met, back when they were eleven. Being a good couple of feet taller now, he was actually just shy of his father's head. His usually unruly mop of salt and pepper hair was slicked down for the wedding, and his tux was unbuttoned, finally allowing him some breathing room.

She smiled lightly, her green eyes growing a sudden spark to them. Yes, he would do just fine.

"Zak," she gained his attention, "I'm going to go and change, I need to get out of this dress."

"Okay," he said, standing up and then helping her from the couch. He followed her up the stairs, deciding that he should change clothes as well. He then led her to his bedroom, quickly ducking into the closet and grabbing a pair of pajamas. "Here, I'll just change out here and you can take the closet," he offered.

"Thank-you," she nodded, entering the walk-in closet and closing the door. It would take her a bit to get undressed. Her dress was long, and the elegant head scarf alone would take a couple minutes of unwrapping.

She started with the dress first, slipping out of it more easily than she thought she would. Once it was hung up properly, hopefully to be used by her own daughter someday, Wadi then reached up to untangle her headdress and veil. As she did, she suddenly realized that Zak had never seen her without some sort of head covering. As was custom in her country, the clothing was modest and conservative, and head scarves were the norm. With a thrill of mixed excitement and fear, she finally unwrapped the scarf from her head, taking the veil with it. Putting them away, she then unbound her hair from its very tight bun and let it fall down her back. She hardly ever wore her hair down and she was happy to have it free now. Running her fingers through it, she admired its soft silky texture, it being a dark chocolate brown color.

Hearing a muffled yell and then a hard grunt, she gasped in surprise. "Zak?" she called.

Opening the closet door, she discovered Zak sprawled on the floor, "Oh, uh, hi Wadi," he said.

"What happened?"

"I tripped trying to take off these stupid pants," he grunted, standing back up with his back to her. His shirt was off and Wadi couldn't help but take a minute to admire his physique. He sure had a lot of muscle.

But her drooling was interrupted by his annoyed huff, as he tried unsuccessfully to unbutton his pants. Looking down at herself, she realized she was only dressed in a bra and underwear, she having yet bothered to throw on pajamas.

Glancing back at Zak, she smirked; she could certainly help him with those pants of his.

Zak was just about to give up when all of a sudden, his pants dropped around his ankles, leaving him in nothing but his boxer shorts.

"Huh?" he whirled around to see Wadi, smiling and holding his belt triumphantly in her hand, her little purple yo-yo in the other.

"Um, thanks, Wadi," he said, his face red. He then fumbled around for his pajamas on the bed, when a small hand covered his own, forcing his attention back to her.

"I really don't think you'll need those."

His face was an even deeper shade of red now, looking as embarrassed and flustered as could be, but she also noticed a deep sense of love in his dark eyes. He wanted this with her, just as much as she did.

"Wow, Wadi . . ." he breathed, once he'd swallowed the foot in his mouth.  
"What is it?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"It's just," he sighed, "you are so beautiful." He admired her long brown hair hanging over her shoulders, along with her petite form.

Gathering her in his arms, he leaned down to give her a solid kiss, it intensifying as their passion rose. His hands were soon tangled in her long hair, her body pressed against his so perfectly, the sweet taste of her on his lips. "I love you, Wadi."

Without a word, Wadi simply looked up at him, her eyes gleaming. Whatever she was about to say died on her lips, for she found there were no words, it's like her throat had closed. The bond they shared was something unbreakable and real, something that was true. She loved the man in front of her with every single fiber of her being; she could literally feel the love she had for him coursing through her veins with each beat of her heart. How in the world do you put something like that into words?

So, with a coy smile, she gently pushed him back down unto the bed. It looked like she would just have to show him.

_And I don't know if I will ever find the perfect way to tell why, _

_when every time I try_

_I'm right back at the first date_

_and the first kiss_

_When every moment meant so much_

_I couldn't let it pass_

_I'm right back where I first stood _

_when I first knew _

_that I would always love you_

_and you know I've never looked back_

_Every time I try to tell you how I feel_

_I feel like that _

* * *

**_A.N: _Just so you know, this is most likely going to be my only SS fic, but if you see them with a little family, then hell, write it yourself. : ) I really need to get back to my Legend of Korra story now, and thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
